


T́h̴è͢ ̶͜͟S̵͘̕͟t̶̀͠a̴͜͞t҉̷̨̀͞i͡͏̵̧̡c̵̷̡ ̴̶̨͝S̛͘p҉̷e͡҉̷̧ą̨̢͘͡k̡̀s̸̢ ̶̛̀͜͝M͏͢y̧̕͘͟͢ ̷͞N̨̧͢a̸̴̧͜m҉e̡͘͜

by anniewhovian



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF), Jacksepticeye (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Televoid, antisepticeye, asavoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: //Not related to the video game of the same name





	

Ian had entered the void.

This would neither be his first time entering the void, nor his last. This was one of the uncountable in between. This, however, was yet different,

There was someone here with him.

Ian couldn’t see them, yet he knew. The air smelt of iron, sharp, enough that he could almost taste it. It was colder, even the familiar purple hoodie he was always wearing in this wretched place wasn’t enough to keep him warm this time. There was a laugh, a crazed sound that made Ian’s hair stand up on end. 

He shivered.

“Who ar- are you?” He couldn’t stop himself from shuddering, almost able to see his breath in the air. The void was darker than ever before, and Ian found himself missing that blinking red light and static TV. All he heard now was silence.

“Why are you here?” He tried again, voice dying off as a soft clicking filled the room.

Footsteps.

A voice, next to his ear, reminding him of nails on a chalkboard and the sizzle of water hitting a burning hot flame.

“Y̨̢̱̞̹̟̯ͅơ͔͙̩̮̙̣̙͍̤͙̗͔͇̯͝ͅu̵̶҉̜̻̯̞͔̠̜̗̜̜̠̟̙͇̞͉ ̸̨̡̪͈̺͔̲̲̟̟̘̠̤̝ẃ̛̛̦͍̦̬͖̘̜̪̠̦̮̟̳̤̗̬̻͢ơ͎͔̭͎̼͎͇̣̞̖̣͢n̕͏̶̪͎̲̱̖͓̦͎̞̤̱̪ͅ'̵҉҉̬̱̰͎̘t̨̨̬̺̜͖̘͚̖̮͔̘̲͎̦͘͘͝ ̧̧́͏̪͖͎͚̘̦̀b̗̘͎͓̟͕͕̦̰̣͕̬̠̬̞͝͞e̴̴̵̛̝̯̟̺̪̩̠͇͈͎͔̪̫ ͕̟̱͈̫̬̳̝̮̀̀͢ą̸̯b̢͜͝҉̤͍̲̙l҉̨̲̞̮̣͟e̸̛̦̗͚͖͓̖̞̼͈̗̳̱͜ ̶̲̬̣͍̺̗͎̟̥̦̕ͅt̸̵̫̯̰͚̭͙̞͈͕͎̘̕͘ò̶̡̢̡̙̘̙͔̯̮͙̻̙̗̻̖͓̬ ̡̛̪͈̟̮̜͉̬͙͍̻̜̘͍̖̱͞s̴҉̵̲̜̖͓̬̦̥͓̠̥̫̦͟a̵̦̟̯̤͔̞̭̥͉̯̙͘v͏̸̞͚̭̝̣̫̲̘̺͔̪e҉͎̳̪̗͘͢͞͡ ̢̛̘̥͚͘ͅh̰̝̘̠̬͉͈͇̲̬͖̘͢͡ì̢̢͎͇̹̩̺̦̗̬̳̻̞͈̙͔͇̰͢͠m̷͇̪̪͜” 

 

Ian woke up. His heart stuttered, room spinning as he shut his eyes tightly. He waited. One. Two. Three. He shot up, the familiar sight of his room greeting him. He looked down at his phone, a single reminder blinking up into his face.

Pumpkin carving with Jack today

Ian stood, shaking as he went through his daily routine. It was best to forget what he had heard and seen. The void couldn’t be trusted.

Walking to Jack’s apartment, Ian felt himself grow slowly more comfortable and calm. It was easy to forget about the void, especially when he had a fun day with a friend who he rarely got to see ahead. Ian was ready to forget about the void. 

A soft static began.

Ian’s heart rose to his throat. There was something different about this static. It wasn’t void static, no. It was nails on a chalkboard static. It was water hitting a burning flame static. It was the static of a disturbance in the world around him.

And it was coming from Jack’s apartment.

Ian began to run, taking the steps two at a time, throwing open what should have been the locked door to Jack’s living room. Ian’s blood ran cold.

Jack was laying on the floor, a pool of red growing beneath him. Ian cupped a hand over his mouth at the sight of a knife handle sticking out of his friends back, bile rising in Ian’s throat. Ian looked up, eyes traveling over a figure standing nearby. It was Jack, but it wasn’t Jack. Dark green hair instead of bright green, eyes as black as…

as black as the void.

The static grew louder, Ian’s eyes rolling back into his head as he too hit the ground. He heard the creature once again before the world fell into darkness around him. 

“҉͏̞͇͚̣̱̳̼̹̞̦͈̟͍̞̥͕ͅI̢̤͖̼̹̜̖͘͠ ̖̯̞͕̝̫͘͞w̸҉̹̮̙͈̱͓̥̻͢͠a̴̮̳̲̠̜̻͟ŗ̖̬̩͇͙̥̹̙͕̼̫̗̩̙̝̥͢n̥̱̜͓̼̭͖͈͜͡ͅȩ̵̧̩͈͉̜̩̱̘͎͚̤̮̺̞͇̖d̠̫̬͎̬̮̕͞ ̵̨̠̙̹̼͚̣̼̲͉̺̖̣͉̳͓̭̝͓͘͞ý̷̨̮̪̼͉̰͙̗̫̥̩͚̞̱̪͚͘͠o̷̧̢̭͕̟̘̱̤͖͍͉̰͚̻̦͈͇̝̺̪͞u͙̜̻͍͉̭̩͙͇̕͠.̸҉͉̤̻̣̱̜͙͔̕"̸͖͚̤̙̘̻̙̹̻̻͖͎̲͖̮͎͇̪̠

**Author's Note:**

> ṯ̷̱̭̗̺͍́͜ų̻̭͔̞͇̜̥̣̀̕͞m̫̠͍̻̘̰͍͇̭͖̳͖̩͜͡ͅͅb̴̛̫̦̹͉͡͠l̶̞͈̬̳̩͕͉͡r̵̀҉̝̮̙̮̻͓̘̩̝̳̲̩̯


End file.
